pandemonium_ropfandomcom-20200215-history
NPC: Yvi Val'Kyr, The Giver of Life
Bio/Past Before the time of fire that would bring life to the land of Yuna which would soon blossom in to a chaotic, yet solemn world brimming with darkness and beauty, the earth once sat barren of all life; a globe of emptiness and rock that floated among the starry cosmos beyond, stretching outward into the infinite, a never-ending abyss of possibility. In the ancient texts of the Val'kyr, historians brought reason to the once seemingly meaningless existence of life in Yuna - causality. The premise that no matter the circumstance or reason, the will of the creators would come to be, an unavoidable and absolutely ceaseless cause that the deities wished upon their creations; forever reigning as the one truth that no other entity of power could challenge. Thousands of years before civilization, before the time of gods, beings of ancient, cosmic birth walked among the stars; giants of unfathomable might that chose the now lively land of Yuna as their ceremonial grounds to begin the spectrum of life - creation and destruction, to build and birth new life from the soils of ruin. Such is the reason the Titans of Dracun, The Creators, the Five Dragon Deities, forced their will on a meaningless earth; to begin the cycle of what's to be an ever-expanding galaxy - so that when the cosmos will for their reign to end, a new age of otherworldly gods may sprout from the ashes of the fallen Creators, and the lands they'd birthed through their monumental rule. The Titan's will for causality to take its place demanded a balance among the world they'd create, a presence of good and evil, peace and war; the constructs of the society that'd brought Yuna to be... Geigas, "The Planeswalker", and Father of the Earth; Age: ? Brother of the Sun Lord, an entity of earth and fire as timeless as the cosmos, Geigas once wandered the endless planes of the galaxy as the forger of lands that would bring a new home to the life the Titans had chosen to birth. Far greater than the highest peaks of Yuna, Geigas reigned almighty among the land and sky, standing taller than any could ever imagine; his wrought iron helmet a crown that broke through the clouds above. Desolate, silent, void of all sound and thought; the once quiet world broke in to a whaling cavern that filled with the giant's bellowing roar - a churning of the volcanic fires that brewed within the mountain king's heart, cloaking the god in flames as he wandered aimlessly. As the cosmos had willed it, the desire of the earth-bound Titan demanded that for life to flourish upon his lands, the grounds must divide in to splinters of formations that would be home to new life, thousands of years after Geigas' call to slumber. The lord traversed upon the center of the earth, raising its blazing gauntlet just to cast the molten rock down upon the surface; flames spewing from the earth below as it splintered and erupted chaotically - seemingly shattering the world in two with the god's unbridled might. The fury of fire and lava spilled over the planes as oceans churned and divided, mountains rising from the shattering of stone melding in unity, the ground caving in to abyssal pits that sank in to darkness; molding the gods' creation in to shattered isles that divided just as mankind would by its own nature. Upon the end of the Battle of the Titans, the Father of the Earth was laid to rest within the mountains, lulled to an eternal slumber as the great one molded to its bed of stone over the countless years that followed; a volcanic formation that would later be known... as King's Fall. Eons pass as the newly formed planet flourished in to solidity, a standing monument to the one true power above all, and the causality brought by ancients whom would become widely unknown, nameless as years pass; only the archives of the dragons foretelling their existence. However, for life to bloom in a world without eternal flame, one Titan - born from the fury of the immortal sun, rose from its throne of cinder to descend upon the land its kin had formed... Ixemis, Sun Lord, Shepherd of the First Flame; Age: ? Born from an eternal, flaming star, Ixemis was the dawnbringer of fire upon the land; the wielder of a flame that reduced the rubble of endless earth in to ash. Ash, the soils of rebirth, the key to the cycle of life the gods of the cosmos sought to create. In the scattered texts of old, lost to the many villages that stood in the time before Pandemonium, told tales of a "War Titan" that clashed in battle against an immortal evil that threatened to bring an end to all of creation, even the cosmos itself. Bound in the ebony armor of a timeless war, the tales foretold of a fiery crown engulfing the head of an invincible wargod; inscribed in stone by those who'd claimed to witness the presence of the Titans before the kingdom of Val'kyr came to be. Ixemis, in all his glory, descended from the stars to grace the world with fire and light; the sun where he'd reigned king drawing ever closer, breathing life in to the seeds Mother Ykdite had planted with its eternal warmth and life-giving resonance. Treading where his brother had stood, the Sun Lord unsheathed his world-ending blade, plunging his sword in to the earth as a shockwave of destruction and chaos washed over the mountainous providence; turning stone to ash as the Lord's flame burrowed deep within the ground, planting a core of fire that'd birth calamity and wonders alike - darkened pit where creatures later sought the fires the Titan had planted, believing the ancient myths that the Lord's flame possessed a power beyond fathomable strength. A catacomb of rage and fury that'd prove too treachorous for any being to withstand, though the legends say a fragment of his blade rests deep within the flames, bounding the fires to the core so that they'd never rage over the lands and consume the world in flames... lest the mother of the cosmos willed for Yuna to reborn, once more. Ash settled upon the charred lands in a fine dust, embers fading in to black as the world laid a smoldering heap of rock; soon to be brought to life as the ethereal Goddes of Life, Mother Ykdite graced the depraved lands with her world-birthing divinity. Under construction... Personality Bubbly and high-spirited, Yvi carries the personality of a youthful child - outgoing and lively with a genuine love for nature and all of life around her. She's easily excited by the smallest of things, such as when her son Akotosh comes to her with baskets full of fruits he'd picked during the quiet hours of the morning, Dodres' show of skill he took pride in showing off to his mother, or Ennyth's gentle and unconditional affections when she'd lie with the goddess at night to soothe her in to sleep while the king scouted out the kingdom with his sons to ensure that the family was safe; coming to take his daughter's place in the Queen's delicate arms to put himself to bed. The day Dodres had ridden his first dragon, Yvi exploded in to a fit of giddy laughter as she ran in place and boasted to her husband how wonderful their children were. Born of divine graces from an ethereal Titan mother, Yvi held nothing above the importance of happiness and good deeds, believing that all races of the world were capable of good; no matter the evil they'd wrought in the land of Yuna. "Even in the blackest dark, it's the light of our hearts, strung together by bonds of love that lead us away from evil... One day, I'm going to show this world the light my Mother died for." - Yvi Appearance Skills Spellbook Experience Tasks Casuals Training